Love was still between them
by zanessa229-6968
Summary: troyella. Troy comes back after summer with a girlfriend ,wat will happen betwwen him and gaby.read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

A curly head girl stands by her locker and starts picking up her books and thinks about her wonderful summer and that this year was going to be a wonderful beginning, she was really exited to meet her friends again especially her best friend. That girl who had so many things ran through her mind that was Gabriella Montez; she was a really pretty girl with wonderful brown eyes. Actually she's quite a whiz in chemistry and in math. But right now she was only concerned in meeting her friends again, because throughout her summer she had been traveling with her mom because there were so many business meetings throughout summer so she practically didn't really enjoy her so summer so she was hoping school should be better. So she sighed and continues picking out her books from her locker and looks at the pictures from the spring musical at her school, but suddenly she felt somebody touching her shoulders she turned around and screamed, there was a blonde girl standing in front of her waiting for a hug.

"Omigosh... Sharpay!!!"

"You are gonna stand right there or hug me? " Sharpay replied

She drops her books and immediately hugs her tightly.

"Gabriella, you are gonna asphyxiate me"

"Sorry I just missed you so much"

"I was kidding, hey have you seen Taylor or Chad?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella picked up her books.

"Nope not yet"

"Anybody looking for us?"

Sharpay and Gabriella turned around and saw their friends waving at them

"Gaby, my little sister" Chad screams and goes to hug Sharpay and Gabriella as Gabriella smiles and hugs Chad back, Taylor came over with Jason, Kelsi, and Zeke.

"Gaby I missed you so mush" Taylor getting in the conversation.

"Me too" Kelsi replied

At that moment Gabriella was really happy meeting all her friends again, while there friends were discussing about their schedules she noticed someone was missing... Troy…

"Chad, have you seen Troy?" Gabriella asks

"Nope I haven't seen him since June"

"Well, I guess he's just late for school as always" Sharpay replies

"Who said I was always late?"

Everybody turned around and they saw Troy standing there but there was someone beside him it was a girl which he was holding hands with.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella stared blankly with the others. Troy just smiled and decided to talk first

"Um, what are you guys looking at? Do I have a zit on my face or anything"

At that moment Chad was the only one capable to talk.

"So Troy dude how was your summer?"

"Wonderful"

The girl standing next to him gave him a little squeeze on his hand, and Troy suddenly remembered that the there was a girl next to him.

"Oh and everyone this is Christina my new girlfriend" "Christina this are my buds"

"Hi" Christina replied.

Gabriella suddenly felt her heart breaking in to thousand of pieces which only Troy can put it back together. Everyone there knew Gaby loved him so all of them were surprised and worried for Gaby and really mad at Troy. Sharpay knew Gaby particularly well, and she knew that everyone was going to stay quite especially Gabriella so she decided to talk because that moment was starting to turn awkward.

"Hi, Christina I'm Sharpay I've never seen you before are you knew anyways welcome to East High"

Everyone knew Sharpay was contenting her anger toward Troy.

"Sharpay since when you were so nice Ice princess?"

Everybody decided that should talk now.

"Hi Troy" Gabriella whispered.

Troy finally spotted her he went to her and gave her a teddy bear hug.

"Gaby, I missed so much"

"Me too" Gabriella replied.

They gazed at each other for 10 seconds and Troy finally let go of her.

"Gaby I want you to meet Christina"

"Hi"

Christina went forward and hugs her. And then whispered to her something

"You stay away from Troy or else you'll see"

She let go of her, all the girls noticed that Christina whispered something mean at Gaby because she looked hurt including Kelsi, but the boys were to busy talking about basketball than to noticed that. Gabriella suddenly back off and went back to her locker and look for her books again. Christina smirked at her, no one saw it but Taylor did so she decided to stand up to her.

"Hi Christina I'm Taylor, Chad's girlfriend and this is Kelsi Jason's girlfriend."

"Ugh, did I say I cared about your relationships?"

For the first time Kelsi was furious at somebody (that means she's really bitchy) she took a look at the boys and saw them still in there conversation. So she had no choice than to nice talk at Christina again.

"So Christina do you sing or dance?"

"Yes, but why would you care?"

Sharpay finally exploded.

" Okay Christina being Troy's girlfriend doesn't means that you could be mean at everybody especially Gabriella I mean she's Troy's best friend so if you don't start to close your talking machine, I'll be very pissed off and trust me you don't want to mess with the Ice princess."

"Good one Shar" Taylor raised her hand for a high five.

Christina looked stunned at Sharpay so she decided to walk over to the boys, and Gabriella finally walked back to the girls.

"Troy can we go look for my locker?"

"Sure Tina let's go c ya guys, see you Gaby"

"Bye Troy"

The bell rang everyone rushed to their homeroom, and looked for new seats since this a new school year Gabriella chose a seat especially far from Troy so the other girls decided to seat next to her. Troy on the other hand sat next to Christina, but felt a little awkward because all his friends sat far from him, especially Gabs. Later in the day at biology class Kelsi slip a note to Gabriella's desk and Gabriella took it read it to herself.

What's happening to you why are you so far from Troy and what did that Christina girl told you please answer, o and we are having a get together next week hope you can come -!

_**Kelsi**____ Taylor,__**Sharpay**_


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks flew by Gabriella and the girls didn't even come near to Troy or even talk to him.

One day he got enough of it because he didn't sustain the sensation of having his best friends far form him and his basketball buds having weird looks at him only because he was dating Christina. So he went straight to Gabriella and tried to talk to her.

"Hey, Gabs have you've busy all those weeks? I mean or you are just avoiding me?"

"Well as a matter in fact I have been busy and I'm not avoiding you"

As she turned around and laid against her locker

"I mean you don't have that much homework do you?"

"Considering the fact about all the subjects that I'm taking and which you are no I would be pretty busy with homework." "Anyways you could spend time with Christina anyway"

"So, you are against Christina too?"

"Troy, I'm not I'm just stating the facts."

"Okay whatever"

Gabriella felt really guilty not talking to him for so many days, but he didn't know it was suffering for her too. Suddenly Kelsi spot them and went to them.

"Hi guys"

"Hi Kelsi"

"O hi"

"Erm, guys do you have a moment?"

"Sure"

"Well, each year Miss Darbus organizes a talent contest so I was wondering if you guys want to participate I mean like you guys have wonderful voices and I wrote a duet so I didn't know if you guys wanted to participate"

"Well, I don't know"

Christina actually overheard the conversation so she decided to join in. She walked toward them shoving off Gabriella whom was next to Troy she almost felt on top of Kelsi and pushed Kelsi over a side.

"A Talent show that's nice Troy dear maybe we should participate together."

"Well, actually I wrote a duet for Troy and…"

"A duet for us you shouldn't have"

"Well, Christina I was thinking that Gaby was..."

"Gaby as background singer? Omigosh that's so creative Kels"

"KELSI"

Ignoring the correcting and that the fact that Gabriella was there she started to flirt with Troy calling him nicknames. Gabriella got tired of it and her eyes anyways were getting watery.

"Well, erm Troy I gotta go so c you around bye"

Seeing that Gabriella was at that state Kelsi decided to leave too.

"Well, Bye Troy"

"Bye Kels (noticing that Christina was looking at another place) and please try have everybody forgiving me? Would you? Please especially Gabriella I mean I don't even know what I did wrong"

"Well, in that case sorry you gotta figure it out"

Troy was really confused did Gaby felt something for him why is she acting so weird.

* * *

**Guys i could only add one chapter at a time i really have a lot of homeworks and you guys know i'm actually playin kelsi in the play at my school it's so cool and a little tip they will end up togetter**


	4. Chapter 4

Kelsi went to the bathroom and saw Gabriella, she was actually skipping class and her favorite one this is really serious she thought.

"Gaby, are you alright"

"O Kelsi I'm fine" wiping her tears.

"Gaby I know this might be a hard moment for you but you need to get over it sooner or later, why don't you just go to Troy and tell him how you feel."

"No, I mean he's really happy with Christina why should I ruin it if I'm really his friend"

"It's not about friendship now it's about how you really feel alright?" 

"But I want to see him happy"

"Maybe he'll be way happier with you what if he feels the same?" 

"O I don't know"

"Anyways it's your decision not mines o here have this" Kelsi took out a few papers and gave it to Gaby.

"What's this?" 

"Gaby I think you should sing no matter what in the talent show and here's two songs I wrote for you so. I hope you sing at the show"

"I'll think about it Kels"

"Ok then at least you'll consider"

"Hey, I think we should head to our classes I don't want you to get tardy because of me"

"C'mon then let's go

Troy was really worried about Gabriella and didn't know what to do so he decided finally to talk with Chad he had been so busy with Christina he haven't talk to Chad for a long time. So he decided to stay in the gym even though he needed to meet up with Christina.

"Hey, Chad"

"So finally have time for your friends?"

"Hey I've just been spending time with Christina is it wrong?"

"No no no not at all you prefer to be spending time with your beloved girlfriend than a girl whom is your best friend."

"You mean Gaby do you know why she's mad at me?'

Chad finally got tired of his innocence and started to get to the boil point being calm with Troy isn't working at all.

"Troy honestly you don't know what's happening?"

"Well not really"

"Troy gosh don't you know that Christina obviously doesn't like us at all and especially Gaby? So she wants you away from us and she obviously knows that Gaby likes you. Troy c'mon Gaby told in so many ways and you didn't quite it catch it singing with you breaking free and you guys almost kiss after the championships did you get it Troy Gabriella loves you, but what you went to your vacation and found a girlfriend and which obviously took Gaby's space in your heart , and at the first day you flirting so badly in front of her you totally broke her heart, now do you understand what's happening and that's also why we're not talking to you"

Chad finally stopped feeling lots better saying this.

"Chad honestly I never knew"

"O c'mon"

"Anyways Christina is not the kind of person you mentioned her."

"O really then why you bother to even to talk to me?" 

"Chad she's really great once you get to know her." 

"I don't even want to get to know her, because I'm standing at Gaby's side like everyone which leaves you alone with Christina"

"Chad I can't believe you"

Chad just left the gym without Troy. So troy thought of leaving the gym too, he went by his locker to leave a few things but Kelsi spotted him and went to him.

"Hey Troy I know this isn't exactly a good time but I wrote a song for you so I'll like you to have it, for the second round of the talent show."

"What makes you think that I'm going to participate" he said half laughing

"Well, your dear Christina is" Handing him the papers and left.

He flickered over the paper and saw the title "_Still there for me"_


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone today was at the auditorium practicing for the talent show. Christina was making Troy to sing with her _What is like,_ Ryan and Sharpay practicing their moves, Kelsi and Gabriella Practicing a song by the piano. Troy and Gabriella still haven't talk at all. Gabriella's birthday was drawing near and she was having a sleepover, she invited the gang, but she was missing Troy so she took the opportunity while Christina was arguing with Miss. Darbus that she should let to throw flowers to the crowd.

"Erm... Troy?" 

"Yes, Gaby" Turning around and surprised to see Gaby.

"Would you like to come to my sleepover?" 

"Sure, when is it?" 

"My birthday"

Troy didn't even know that he completely forgot.

"Can Christina tag along?"

"Ok"

Feeling an urge of tear, but contempt it.

"Well, see you around Gabs"

"Bye"

Later that day, Troy walked along the hallway and heard a melodious voice in the music room a voice he hasn't heard in a long time. He peeked and saw Gabriella rehearsing with Kelsi.

"_Sometimes I know I can be__so hard to understand (its ok)__Even when I'm lost__you show me who I really am__Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride__But because of you I've learned__to lose my selfish pride__."_

Troy suddenly remembered the song Kelsi wrote so he decided to learn it too after all it sounds wonderful.


	6. Chapter 6

Days passed by Troy have spend all the days remembering when he used to sing with Gabriella when they used to be so together, whet they sung together in breaking free, and everything that they had done together. Then he said to himself why they are so separated now, is Chad right, and he's falling again for Gaby? No he said to himself she's pretty and everything but she's his best friend, plus he's with Christina. He was so busy thinking about it and he didn't know what he was walking straight to Gabriella and bumped in to her.

"Ouch Troy" she said when she attempted to stand up.

Troy quickly stands up and helps Gabriella to stand up herself.

"Sorry I didn't see you I was just thinking and…" he completely got hypnotized by Gabriella's wonderful eyes

"Troy hello? Back to earth"

"O yeah" and he saw her smiling at him.

"Hey, I got to go erm... see you tonight"

"Tonight?"

"Birthday remember?"

"O yeah see you then"

Troy rapidly grabs his books and heads to basketball practice thinking that after practice he'll have to rush to the mall and Gaby a present.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter had been really short, butt i promise the next one will be longer and i have a surprirse for you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night at Gaby's house everyone was getting the drinks and snacks and Ryan was checking to find a good movie. Gabriella notice that Troy hasn't arrived. Sharpay saw her worried face, so she decided to ask was she alright.

"Gaby don't worry I'm pretty sure will come because he knows that if doesn't come we're all going to kill him.

"Are you serious?"

"No just kidding"

Suddenly the doorbell ring. Gabriella rushed to open the door and saw Troy and her girlfriend standing there.

"Hi Troy Hi Christina"

"Hi Gabriella" Christina said fake smiling and gave her a hug

"Hi Gabs, o and happy birthday"

Handing her a bag and Gabriella took it.

"Thanks Troy" (although everyone gave it to her yesterday since yesterday was her birthday evidently Troy completely forgot about it.)" C'mon in"

Christina started examining the house. Before she could say anything Taylor started to talk.

"So what's the plan?"

Kelsi raised her hand and talk

"Ok, first we could play truth or dare, and then watch a horror movie which Ryan founded somewhere, and for girls we could talk all night long"

Everyone agreed except well you know who.

"Isn't truth or dare a child game?"

Everybody ignored her comment and sat in a circle excluding her which she had to squeeze in between Troy and Gabriella.

"So, who starts?" Kelsi asked excitedly

"I'll start" Sharpay waving her hand excitedly

"What's your truth or dare person then?" Chad asked curiously although he knew pretty well who she was going to say.

"I choose Troy" Sharpay declared.

"Ok then" Troy said teasingly.

"Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Here it goes scary cat" 

"Hey don't bother Troy he's a delicate guy" Jason said teasingly

"Jason" Kelsi said pushing her boyfriend

"Here's the deal"

"Go ahead"

"Who do you like better Christina or Gabriella?"

Troy spend quiet a while thinking then he replied.

"Christina"

Gabriella immediately burst into tears and left the room.

"Gabriella" troy screamed after her.

Somebody touched his shoulder it was Chad

"It's better to leave her alone."

They stopped playing so they decided to watch the horror movie after that the boys went to one guest room and the girls to the other one. All they girls slept really far from Christina. On the other hand Gaby was still sobbing in her room.

"_If he doesn't love me why he agreed on singing breaking free or almost kissing her at the after party or even come to her birthday." _

Gabriella was really distraught so she decided to get something to drink or eat like ice cream. When she arrived at the kitchen Christina heard noises she knew it was Gaby so she decided to come outside.

"Gabriella Montez"

That voice made Gaby jumped.

"The school brainac what would you think that Troy Bolton hottest guy in the whole school would like you."

"Shut up"

"I mean you aren't that pretty at all I mean you don't have blue eyes like me or blonde hair like me or a body like me honestly what does Troy sees in you?"

"Shut up" Gabriella screamed

That woke Troy up so he went out of the room.

"Well Spanish girl I don't think you don't have a good voice either everyone talks about well I just think you sing like a crow."

Gabriella got enough of it she insulted her heritage and most of all she compared her with at crow (not meaning that they are foul creature) She slapped Christina's face really hard so Christina faked falling. But at that moment Troy finally managed to get out of the room without waking the others and he saw the whole scene. Christina immediately faked cried. Troy rush to her side, and tried to console her. At that time everybody went out of the room because they heard somebody cry. They all went out of the room and they saw the scene and they were really confused. Troy stood up and went and stood in front of Gabriella.


	8. Chapter 8

_Gabriella got enough of it she insulted her heritage and most of all she compared her with at crow (not meaning that they are foul creature) She slapped Christina's face really hard so Christina faked falling. But at that moment Troy finally managed to get out of the room without waking the others and he saw the whole scene. Christina immediately faked cried. Troy rush to her side, and tried to console her. At that time everybody went out of the room because they heard somebody cry. They all went out of the room and they saw the scene and they were really confused. Troy stood up and went and stood in front of Gabriella._

"Gabriella How could you?" 

Gabriella knew that Troy was really mad because he had never called her by her real name.

"Troy she started insulting me…….."

Before she could continue Troy slapped at her face. Tears started spilling from her eyes. Tear drops slipping down her cheeks. Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi rushed to her side, and then Sharpay stood up.

"Troy Bolton get the hell out of here before I make you to and take your girlfriend of a hoar out of here. And stay away from Gaby you big fat jerk"

Troy was still furious.

"C'mon let's get out of her Christina"

Before they could go Chad touched his shoulder and said.

" Troy you still have an opportunity to be forgiven as soon as you step out of this place you might never talk to us anymore I know I'm your best friend I'm just standing on the right side I'm sorry Troy so what's your decision?"

"I'm out of here"

Before he could go Kelsi stood up and said

"Troy have really changed I don't know if I know you any more I just know that the guy whom called me playmaker is gone."

Troy gave a last look at Gabriella and saw her crying face (which he can't stand) and started to think how could she do that the furry came back. He left with Christina and left Gabriella and the others with a bang at the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Next at the morning Troy was staring at his wastebasket where he threw the lyrics of the song that Kelsi wrote. He was starting to regret that he slapped Gabriella he knew that slap broke his friendship with Gaby which worth a lot more then his girlfriend he didn't even only broke his friendship with Gaby but with everyone which was once his best buds. He was still wondering how Gaby could do that. She was suppose to support him not to tear him down then his cell phone started to ring it was Christina he ignored it he wasn't ready to face it yet. He got dressed and went to school. Nobody whom he could called friend came near to him in a distance Troy saw Gabriella took out a picture of her and Troy and just tore it and also took out the jacket he gave to her. Then, she turned around and saw Troy she closed her locker and went to his side.

"Troy, here's your jacket I don't want it anymore"

She left before Troy could say anything. He felt terrible he turned around and saw Gaby throwing away bits of their picture into the trash can. Later at that day at basketball practice wasn't going nay better Chad, Jason, and Zeke was ignoring him and when they had to play they passed to players that were so far even though Troy was free and he was next to them. Then he saw Gabriella walking through the gym door and he completely paralyzed, but Jason finally decided to throw the ball to Troy and hit him on his head and he fainted. Gabriella saw the terrifying scene she immediately ran to him.

"Troy wake up" she said desperately

Then the whole team came over.

Chad immeadiately lean over to see if Troy was alright and Zeke went to look for the school nurse.

"Troy" Gabriella said even now more desperate.

The school nurse came over and took Troy away, and told everyone to calm down and go back to their classes. Gabriella was so worried that she actually got an –B. When the school was over she skipped the decathlon reunion and got her books, and head to Troy's house. Troy's mom told Gaby that Troy is in his room she walked up there and saw him still unconscious. Tears immediately devour her.

"Troy please answer me." She said pleadingly

"Troy, wake up please don't scare me please"

"Troy" she said sobbing madly.

Then Troy hands moved and he took Gabriella's hand

"Christina?' his eyes still closed.

Gabriella took her hand away and rushed out of the room tears falling madly she left Troy's house not even saying Good bye Troy. Troy's mom saw Gabriella's reaction and thought Troy might have already wake up. She went up to his son's room and saw him confused sitting on his bed.

"Mom, was Christina here? I mean just left when I woke up."

"Troy sweetie Christina never came she was busy with her cheerleading practice her mom just called to ask if you were okay"

"Then, who was her earlier?"

"It was Gaby"

"What? I mean she was supposed to be still mad at me."

"Troy she came over really worried because she was the one whom saw you faint, anyways when she came she seem to already forgive you but now I doubt it, what exactly did you do?"

"I called her Christina"

"Troy you made the biggest mistake you could have ever commit she left here crying terribly. If I was her I'll never forgive you ever again"

Troy started to feel terrible.

"Well sweetie I'll leave you alone to think"

Troy saw his mom leaving the room. He suddenly felt that he was loving the wrong person, but now he was to exhausted to think.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Troy walked along the hallways after basketball practice and notice Christina was gossiping with her friends and Troy accidentally heard.

"Guys, I mean like you could have seen Troy's face he was furious at that brainac, I mean like he exactly saw when she slapped me I mean I have good timing right. Troy didn't even know that I'm a wonderful actress (the girls gave a round of applause) Anyways I'm singing with him tomorrow at the talent show, and that Gabriella girl is going solo.hahaha"

Troy wanted to punch something having his grip very hard he started to try to call to Gabriella. She knew he was calling but she decided not to answer the phone. So he decided he needed something to relax so he went to the music room. Gabriella was actually rehearsing with Kelsi in there but Troy didn't notice them because the piano was blocking them Gabriella signaled Kelsi to stay quite and the say Troy took a guitar sat on a sat on a stroll and started to sing.

There's somethin' that  
I've got to say  
You're always with me  
Even though, you're far away  
Talkin to you on my cell  
Just the sound of your voice  
Makes my heart melt  
Oh girl, well it's true

Gabriella immediately fell in love with that voice again, but tears started to roll of her cheek.

I'm all about you  
I'm all about us  
No, baby, you never have  
To question my love

And every night  
There's a new crowd  
But it's always you  
That I'm singing about  
There is only one these words  
Are going out to

Oh girl, I'm all about you  
Some other girl will make me forget you're mine  
There's not a doubt in this world  
That anyone could take the  
Place of my number one girl 

Tears dripping on the piano

It's true  
I'm all about you  
I'm all about us  
No, baby, you never have  
To question my love 

More tears falling

And every night  
There's a new crowd  
But it's always you  
That I'm singing about  
There is only one these words  
Are going out to

Oh girl, I'm all about you  
When i close my eyes i can see you  
It's like your right here  
And this feeling's only gettin' stronger  
You're with me everywhere

I'm all about you  
I'm all about us  
No, baby, you never have  
To question my love

And every night  
There's a new crowd  
But it's always you  
That I'm singing about  
There is only one these words  
Are goin' out to

More and more tears……

Oh girl, I'm all about you  
I'm all about you  
I'm all about you  
I'm all about you  
I'm all about you...

Gabriella heard enough of it she stood up (gave Troy a jump) and she took her bag and rushed out of the room, Troy ran after her and took her hand.

"Gaby what's wrong?"

"I'm pretty sure Christina will love it."

"No, that song's not for her it's for you"

"Oh, Troy don't start lying to me you obviously only love her and don't tell any lies anymore I'm tired of it, I was actually tired of it since when you slapped me at my face I was stunned that you were standing on her side. Troy honestly you're not the same guy I met at the ski club the one whom made me feel that I could whoever I wanna be you have turned into a completely different person I don't wanna ever see you again and let go of me" Gabriella said sobbing

"Gaby I'm really sorry"

"Don't call me Gaby anymore"

Troy pulled her over and hugged her. She actually didn't gave in and struggle to make him let go he finally did. She slapped him at his face, and rip the picture of them singing to together right in front of his face.

"Bye Troy"


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

On the next day Troy went for help from Kelsi and Taylor not Sharpay because she would probably kick his butt. He told them to come after his ball practice, he actually asked Jason, Zeke, and Chad to stay with him although they all did it disgruntled. Taylor and Kelsi arrived later.

"Okay guys, I know I've been a big jerk in the past few weeks, but I'm hoping that you guys would have pity on me to forgive I'm really sorry what happened at Gabriella's house maybe at that time I was out of my mind so would you guys forgive me?"

All of them were relieved that Troy came back to his sense.

"Well, we might all forgive you if you promise that you won't Gaby anymore?" Chad commented seriously.

"And, not to compare our friendship with a silly girl" Kelsi said teasingly.

"Oh yeah, and not to turn into a big jerk in a split second" Jason said laughing

"So, that's a yes?"

"Duh!"

"As long as you keep your promises" Kelsi still teasing.

Troy was really happy that everybody forgave him, but Gabriella.

"Hey Troy do you have a plan yet?" Taylor suddenly asked filled with concern

"What plan?"

"Hello? Gaby? Ring any bells?" Kelsi said waving her hand at Troy's face.

"Oh yeah" Troy smile turned into a frown.

"If you don't have any yet we're ready to help" Zeke finally talking.

"Thanks guys"

"But we still need our ice princess and loony" Chad said laughing

"Oh yeah"

Thinking that he stills have to face Sharpay.

"Hey, look on the bright side you have us on your side"

* * *

**_Hey guys I'm sorry that this chapter is really short but I promise that the next on will be longer._**


	12. Chapter 12

Sharpay finally forgave Troy so the gang was meeting up at her house to think of a master plan.

"Hi Guys c'mon in!" Sharpay squealed excitingly

"Hi Shar" Everybody answered back.

They walked into the living room and cushions were align perfectly on the floor so each of them sat on a cushion.

"So Troy any ideas yet" Sharpay asked curiously.

"Nope not at all" Troy answered sadly.

"Dude don't be depressed that's why we gathered here to help" Chad replied trying to be supportive.

"Hey does anyone know where Gaby is?" Kelsi asked

"She's at home doing her homework as always." Taylor replied.

"Good then I'll drop by her house later" Kelsi respond

Suddenly Ryan burst into the living room.

"Sharpay we're doomed" Ryan screamed

"Why?" Sharpay asked with a questioning look.

"Talent Show? Tomorrow? Nothing to wear? Hello? Ryan said waving his hand

"Omigosh, guys you gotta go, we really need to organize ourselves we'll get together later sorry." Sharpay said nervously.

"Kelsi why are you smiling?" Taylor said starring at her

"I think I know what to do to make Gaby forgive Troy" Kelsi replied

"HOW?" everyone asked.


	13. Chapter 13

On the day of the Talent Show everybody backstage was freaking out. Especially Gabriella.

"Guys I'm so nervous" Gabriella said

"It's normal Gabs you are going to do fine ok?" Kelsi said soothingly

"Yeah Kels is right just relax." Sharpay said.

Everyone was all dressed up Sharpay as always was wearing a glittery dress ( was wearing a wonderful blue dress (to see the dress go to the link Since Tory and Christina have signed up together in the talent show they were still singing together. (Kelsi's plan is part of this.) Christina was wearing a really provocative dress ( saw that Gabriella was looking at her with a pang of jealousy, so she decides to flirt at Troy.

"Troy sweetie we're going to do great." Christina said.

"Christina you know that we're singing together because Miss Darbus didn't let us sign out of this thing."

"Still you are really cute."

Darbus interrupted their conversation by her announcement.

"People the talent show is about to begin so settle down."

Kelsi followed Miss Darbus before she went on stage and told her something and she scribbled something on her clipboard. (This is all a part of the plan) The she went on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to East High's annual talent show the kids that are presenting tonight worked really hard on this. So let's welcome Sharpay and Ryan Evans.

They both rushed on stage and started to sing. They show went by fast finally it was Troy's turn. Troy and Christina went on stage followed by Kelsi. Christina was sort of confused. Kelsi made her way to the piano and started to play now Christina was really confused.

"Gabriella can you please come on stage please" Troy announced.

Christina and Gabriella looked at Troy stunned, although Gabriella remained backstage. Anyways Kelsi started to play the piano, and Troy started to sing.

(Troy)  
Lately I've been thinking  
About the things that we've been through  
And I don't know if I'd be here,  
If not for you

I had to take a little time  
To try to work things out  
And You should know that  
I have never meant  
To let you down

Gabriella suddenly grabbed a microphone and went on stage and joined Troy.

[Both  
[Chorus  
Cause I, I  
Wannna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me

Troy suddenly said to Christina.

"We are OVER"  
Christina immediately ran off stage, but Gabriella remained smiling at Troy, and continue singing.

(Gaby)  
Sometimes I know I can be  
So hard to understand (It's ok)  
Even when I'm lost  
You show me who I really am  
Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride  
But because of you I've learned

To lose my selfish pride

[Both  
[Chorus  
Cause I, I  
Wannna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

Even when I can't be there for you  
Oh you're always there for me yeah

Oh no it's love  
Ooooouuhhh (Oooohhh)  
It must be love  
Ooohhh  
It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)

Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

Even when I can't be there for you (When I can't be there)  
Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me

The crowd went wild. Troy and Gabriella was smiling at each other.

"Gabriella would you forgive me?" Troy asked.

Gabriella pulled Troy into a kiss and they finally broke apart

"Does this answers your question?"


End file.
